I hate my life, why
by I-have-much-regret
Summary: This is just so i can show my friends my horrid fic i wrote 4 years ago. PLEASE DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUS.
1. Chapter 1

You know what I hate? Several things. For example, I hate when people in class ask stupid questions. Or when some ass hole doesn't stop at a crosswalk though I'm standing there waiting. And lastly I hate when something happens in your life that just fucks you right up the ass. Which has happen to me only four months ago. What happened you ask? Oh its nothing completely life changing, only that I found out that I would be apparently representing the state of Colorado for the rest of my life. My name is Jake Brooks, lame name, I know, and I was a normal high school student in my last year. I mean I was only a few months away from freedom! But that's when I found out. That fateful day I was sitting in my German class, taking notes like any good student would. My teacher Frau Sam was teaching us the German equivalent of 'because'.

"-Now the German students I have had have told me that wiel is more common then denn." Frau Sam went on until a man walked into class and walked over to her and spoke to her quietly. The man wore a odd outfit, It looked almost like a military outfit, he had a bomber jacket that looked like he pulled it right out of the 40's and a pair of glasses. His hair was a straw blond and did this weird thing were on the right side of his head a certain section of his hair stood out from the rest. It curved upwards and back as if it was pointing behind him. He looked smart enough… Frau Sam turned to my general direction and said

"Jake, It seems that you are going to go with this young man. Ah.." she turned back to the man.

"I never got your name…"

The man spoke up "The name is Alfred F. Jones~!" He said. And there he goes, shattering the stereotype that people with glasses are smart. I gathered my things and said good bye to my friends Dusti and Daniel. I followed Alfred out to the hall and spoke up.

"So why am I being pulled out of class? And what's with your getup?" Alfred looked at me and let out one of the most annoying laughs I have ever heard. I had confirmed that Alfred was an A-class moron. He finally relieved my ears of that pain and answered my question.

"You're being pulled out of school, not just your class~ And this is my uniform." I gaped at Alfred. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, almost frozen in place.

"W-Wait…. What?!" I shouted. Alfred just smiled and pulled me out of the school. I must say, that man is strong. I tried my best to put all my weight into the place I stood, but he just dragged me like a rag doll. Once we were at the edge of the school grounds he pulled me to a dark SUV. What was I thinking? 'Oh my fucking god. I being kidnapped.' I was about to scream for help before another man came out of the passengers side of the car. He was much shorter then Alfred and a lot leaner too. He had a lighter color of blond hair. And am I allowed to say what his eyebrows were like? Its like someone pasted two very large black caterpillars onto his forehead. His outfit was similar to Alfred's, but it was a forest green and he didn't wear a bomber jacket. And it looked like he wore boots instead of the shoes that Alfred was wearing. Once he spoke I could tell that he was from the UK.

"Damn it America! What took you so long?!" Ok, Did he just call Alfred, America? Is that some weird nickname?

"Awww cool it England~! I got him didn't I?" I was completely confused now. It looked like the 'England' guy noticed and took note.

"Ah where are my manners? My name is Arthur Kirkland." He bowed slightly and turned his attention back to Alfred

"And its obvious that you didn't tell him who we are." He glared at Alfred only making Alfred laugh.

"Ok ok! You can stop with the glares. Alright, I represent America and He represents England." He said while sticking his thumb at Arthur. Great, that explains EVERYTHING.

"okay…. Now why am I here exactly?" They looked at me and then at each other. Arthur then turned back to me.

"Um, Well you are going to represent Colorado…." again I gaped.

"W-Wait…. Are you saying that I'm going to represent this state for what? The next year or something?"

"No…. For until Colorado is no longer a state…." Arthur frowned. I stood there, shocked. Alfred slapped me on the back and laughed again. I am ready to shoot that guy.

"You'll be like a little brother to me~!" Alfred said cheerfully. I backed away slightly.

"I-I can't do that…. I-I mean I have a chemistry test tomorrow! I've been studying for months!" I shouted. Why I cared about a chemistry test? I don't know, All I know its that's what was forefront on my mind. Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred. As if that was a signal Alfred lifted me and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped and started to pound on his back shouting something along the lines of 'You bastard! Let me down!" most likely some more cures words thrown in there somewhere. Alfred threw me in the back of the van and shut the door. He then got into the drivers side as Arthur got into the other side and started the car. After that I don't remember much, other then it took for fucking ever. I also remember getting a notice on my Pesterchum from my friend Krisha.

\- hellishcasyem [HC] began pestering PersnicketyStingray [PS] at 07:59 -

HC: What happened to you dude? You were here earlier!

PS: I got 'kidnapped'. Not really but it feels like it.

HC: WHAT?! Why?

PS: Not quite sure. Oh the car stopped. Got to go. I'll talk to you later~ see ya.

\- PersnicketyStingray [PS] ceased pestering Hellishcasyem [HC] at 08:02 -

I got out and looked up. We were at Denver International Airport. Yet again I gaped. Man my jaw didn't want to stay up.

"Uh… Why are we at DIA?" I asked as I pointed at the building . Arthur got out and sighed.

"Where we have to go is in Europe. We need you to attend the World Conference Meeting. Its where all the people who represent a country and other areas within that country gather and discuss world issues. Thought it never ends well…" He had mumbled that last part and glared at the back of Alfred's head. Alfred must not of heard him or felt the gaze on his head, because all he did was turn around and said

"I'll go put the van back in the renters lot. You go ahead without me." He smiled that same annoying smile. God, I really hate that smile. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Just don't take too long. Git." He started to walk inside so I began to follow the British man. I caught up with him and stood on his left side.

"What is your deal with Alfred?" I asked eventually. He looked at me slightly and turned back to the front of him.

"I was the one who raised him when the country was founded. He grew up faster then I thought he would. Then the bastard has the gull to revolt against me. And years later he thinks things are all good and dandy. I hate the man." He said, and to what sounded like he was about to go into a full on rant. He was cut off by Alfred calling us from behind as he ran up. Arthur just grumbled and looked the other way.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road~!" Alfred said, followed by his annoying ass laugh. I quickly pester Krisha before we started boarding the plane

\- PersnicketyStingray [PS] began pestering Hellishcasyem [HC] at 09:35 -

PS: Dude, you are not going to believe this. Right now I am boarding a plane to go to Europe. FUCKING EUROPE. I swear my life had gone down the drain.

HC: THE HELL?! Why are you going to Europe?

PS: Its hard to explain. I've got to turn my phone off now. Sorry dude. I'll try to get in contact with you when I get there…

HC: Alright. Don't die on me bro.

\- Hellishcasyem [HC] has ceased pestering PersnicketyStingray [PS] at 09:42 -

I sighed as I took the battery out of my phone. It had this weird tick, in which if I use the power button it will turn back on in about ten minutes, I was useless when it came to technology. Im surprised that I could use Pesterchum so well. Anyway we boarded the plane and took our seats. Lucky for me, I didn't have to sit next to Alfred or Arthur. Instead I ended up sitting next to this two-hundred pound, hairy fat man that reeked of salami and stale cigarettes. For the next twelve hours I had to listen to stale cigarettes talk about his kids and his dead end job thinking that I actually gave a flying fuck. I'd rather be locked in a room with Alfred for twelve hours then listen to this man talk anymore.

We finally landed in Switzerland, thought I'm still not completely sure why. Stale cigarettes said his goodbyes while I met back up with Alfred and Arthur. We then got into another car and started to drive. After I put the battery back into my phone I checked the time. My phone was still set the time zone that I was living in and it was about 10:30 at night over there. I looked at the clock on the dashboard of the car. 6:30 am. I thought it was a good time as ever to talk to Krisha before she goes to bed.

\- PersnicketyStingray [PS] began pestering Hellishcasyem [HC] at 10:32 -

PS: I made it safely. I think.

HC: What do you mean by 'I think.'?

PS: Donno, I had to sit next to this mad that smelled god awful. And I'm in yet another creepy car. Anyway, I better let you go to bed. Night.

HC: Night, or good morning I guess.

\- PersnicketyStingray [PS] ceased pestering Hellishcasyem [HC] at 10:38

The car stopped right as I had read the last message. I looked around and took in what I needed to. The building that we parked in front of was a very nice looking building. It had great detail put into the outside. We got out and headed in. There were about seven or eight other people in the conference room. One of them walked over to us and smiled.

"Oh, Is this ze one that is going to represent Colorado America?" He asked looking at Alfred. His French accent made it hard to understand what he had just said, but I had gotten most of it. He also had blond hair, it was long enough that he had pulled it into a short ponytail. His blue eyes had a weird sparkle when he looked at me and Arthur. His chin had a light stubble, which made him look older. His outfit was very… vibrate. His jacket was bright blue along with the cloak around his neck. His pants were a red that hurts the eyes. He had the same knee high boots that Arthur had. Arthur glared at the man, putting just about all his anger into one look. The French man ignored him and turned to me, he put out his hand and said

"Francis Bonnfoy, or France if you prefer. At your service." I shook his hand. He then pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it. Shivers ran down my back and I pulled my hand away. Now this is a man I DON'T want to be locked with in a room for twelve hours. Arthur began to yell at him, I took this opportunity to back away and survey the room. From what I could tell, there was two black haired men, both short, one had a short bob cut almost while the other had a long ponytail. The short haired one wore a white suit with gold trimming on the sleeves. The long haired one wore a green military outfit, though the sleeves went way beyond his hands. I looked over the next set of people. I saw two red headed people, most likely twins. They had the same stature, build and face. Though one had a darker color then the other. The one with lighter hair had, for some reason, his eyes closed. The other had olive colored eyes. They both had a weird, curl I would call it, coming out of the side of their head. The darker haired one had his curl facing the right while the other was facing the left. The lighter haired man wore a blue outfit with knee high boots. His undershirt was black with a blue tie just like his outfit. The other had a tan outfit with knee high boots as well, though his shirt underneath was a maroon color with a black tie. The person that was standing in between them was taller, a bit more muscular and had more tanned skin. His hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes were an emerald green. He had a smile plastered on his face as he looked at the other two. His outfit was also tan, but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had a small ribbon tied into a bow loosely around his neck. He wore shoes like Alfred, but he had bandages wrapped up to his mid-calf. Though he had a cheery look on his face, he was holding back the dark haired man from lunging at the light haired one, who which was crying. I started looking around more but stopped when the doors open and a tall, well built man walked in. He too had blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was slicked back and had a very clean look. He gave off a very strict and serious vibe about him. He walked to the table that was in the middle of the room. He stood towards the front and set his papers down. At that moment the clock in the room had struck 7:00 am. More people filter in as the clock chimed and started to settle into their respected seats. I looked around and saw a seat with a small Coloradan flag rested in front of it. I quickly sat down and waited for the meeting to start.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the meeting was over, thirteen chairs were thrown, eight different arguments were held at the same side, two different people offered me food, and it all ended with the blond that had walked in at the beginning of the meeting (Who I learned to be Germany later on that day.) yelling at everyone to the point that his face was red. It was about 2 o' clock when we were able to finally leave the meeting room. I let out a heavy sigh as I walked out the doors, wishing I was back at my shitty apartment with my friends. My phone went off with a loud _"PERSONA!"._ Several heads turned towards me and I cursed under my breath as I felt heat run up to my cheeks.

I pulled my phone out only to see that it was pesterchum flashing. I groaned and answered the person who has decided to pester me at this very moment.

\- gamingThundergod [GT] began pestering persnicketyAnemone [PA] at 07:04 -

PA: Austin, what the fuck do you want?

GT: Hold up. I still can't get past that fucking girly chumhandle.

GT: What the fuck does that even mean?

PA: It was a dare from Krisha. But then it kinda stuck, anyway what did you want? Ive got people staring at me.

GT: Where the fuck were you? I thought you and me were going to have a Halo battle after school today.

PA: Your not going to believe me, but Im in fucking Europe. I really don't want to go into detail. Im still trying to comprehend what is happing.

GT: Shit dude. Well. Do you think you can still get onto X-box live anytime soon?

PA: *sigh* you have a such a fucking one track mind. I don't know, We never stopped by my apartment so I couldn't grab anything.

PA: I can see if I can though. And then I'll beat you at Halo once again.

GT: Fuck no you wont. I will finally kick your ass to the fucking ground.

PA: Haha. Whatever. I'm being called by someone. I'll talk to you later.

GT: alright. See ya Jake.

\- persnicketyAnemone [PA] ceased pestering gamingThundergod [GT] at 07:16 -

I quickly stuffed my phone into my jacket pocket as Alfred called me over. As I walked up I saw that he was standing next to another person. They were smaller in stature, very much so next to Alfred. I thought he was about four foot, maybe a few more inches taller. He wore a dark blue sweater over a white button up that he decided to not tuck into his tan slacks. His hair was about the same color to Arthur's and about shoulder length. He wore thick brimmed glasses that his green eyes somewhat hid behind and had the same eyebrows as Arthur. I assumed that he was related him just according to that. Alfred laughed as I got closer and looked down at me.

"What were you doing? I heard your phone. What kind of ringtone is that?" He smiled like we were the best of buddies. I frowned and answered him.

"I was answering a friend on Pesterchum. And the ringtone is none of your business…" Alfred and the other person gave me a questioning look. Alfred spoke first.

"Whats Pesterchum?" I sigh and open my mouth to answer but was cut off by the other person.

"It's an program in which people can chat with eachother, Mr. America." He smiled and put a hand out.

"Benjamin Kirkland, I represent London. It's a pleasure. And please call me Ben." I took his hand and smirked.

"Jake Brooks. I kinda figured you were related to Arthur." I said as I used my free hand and pointed to my eyebrows. Ben let go of my hand and chuckled.

"Ah. I see. Yes, Arthur is my older brother. Now you said you were on Pesterchum correct?"

"Yeah, you have a chumhandle?"

He smiled again "Yes. Its britishbookworm. And your's?"

I frowned slightly. "Its kinda stupid. Mines persnicketyanenome. My friend forced me into a dare and it stuck."

He chuckled lightly. "its alright. I shall message you later tonight. Now if you excuse me I'm meeting my friend for tea soon." He waved goodbye as he walked down the hall to a taller person with dirtier blond hair then Ben and what seemed like a crow on his shoulder. Now, Im not sure if it was just my eyes but I could of sworn that the taller man was blushing pretty hard. I jumped when Alfred decided to pipe back up after all of that.

"Wow. Ben's never really been that open with anyone else. Other then Liverpool…" I looked up at him and glare slightly.

"So why did you call me over exactly?" I ask as he starts to walk off.

"Oh, I needed you to come with me, we have to share a hotel room so I might as well show you where it is." My shoulders droop as I walk at the thought that I have to share a room with this idiot.

"fine, whatever. But please tell me you have a X-Box at least." Alfred turns his head slightly towards me and smiled wide.

"Of course dude! And I have Netflix. So we're pretty much set" I just nodded, thinking that this might not be as bad.

Later that night me and Alfred were in a one-on-one battle in Minecraft on who could get the most achievements before the end of the night.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT ALFRED. THAT WAS MY FUCKING CRAFTING BENCH. YOU ALREADY HAVE FUCKING TWO OF THEM." all he does is snicker and continue to play.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING WHORE MOUTH." I shouted while pointing at him, keeping my eyes on the screen.

Once we had gotten to the room Alfred made a b-line to the bathroom and emerged a couple minutes later in baggy pajama bottoms and a white captain America shirt on. He yawned and stretched.

"God, It feels good to be out of that uniform." He walks over to one of the beds that was farthest away from the door. I took off my hoodie and set it on the other bed. I straighten my shirt out, completely forgetting what I had put on the other morning. It was a black tee with a graphic from one of my favorite animes. I then remembered putting on my Noragami tee-shirt on that morning to show Krisha what I had just gotten in the mail. Alfred gave a look of confusion..

"Don't question it." Alfred just smirked and shook his head. At that point my phone goes off again. _Fuck. I forgot to put it on vibrate._ Alfred snickered and laid down on the bed with his feet hanging off the side. I went to my phone and checked Pesterchum.

\- britishBookworm [BB] began pestering persnicketyAnemone [PA] at 08:52 -

BB: Evening Mr. Brooks.

PA: Oh god Ben. Please don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Just call me Jake.

BB: Haha, alright Jake. How is it staying with Mr. America?

PA: Don't get me started. Not to be harsh, but he's the moron.

BB: My brother has said the same thing. I think mainly during the Revolutionary war…

PA: Wait. Revolutionary war? That was a long time ago. Are you saying that they have been around for that long?

BB: Yes, That's what I mean. I've been alive for about 2,000 years. Im not sure how it works though.

PA: Woah. Woah. Woah. You look like you're only 17. How does that. . . No. Nevermind. This is making my brain want to kill itself.

BB: I know how you feel. I was where you were when it first happened to me, it took about 200 years to get use to it. . .

PA: So. Will this happen to me? Will I live for a long time?

BB: To be honest, I don't know. I could ask one of my friends who has been here longer then me. I can introduce her to you tomorrow if you would like.

PA: That. . . That sounds good. I need to go. Alfred is trying to light my character on fire.

BB: Haha, Alright. I'll speak with you tomorrow then. Have a good night Jake.

PA: Right back at you Ben.

\- britishBookworm [BB] ceased pestering persnicketyAnemone [PA] at 09:08 -

As I finished my conversation I looked up to the TV screen to see that I had died. My worry about my messages with Ben had melted away with the fuming hate that I had for Alfred right at that moment.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU TOOK ALL MY FUCKING DAIMOND DIDN'T YOU?! WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING PRIDE?!" Alfred started to laugh and that sent me over the edge. I dropped my phone and controller and lunged at him. His smile quickly faded as I landed on top of him and sent him off the side of the bed, and ended up straddling him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to shake, making his head fling back and forth.

"IM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW. FIRST YOU TAKE ME FROM MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, AND MY HOME. THEN YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME TO REPESNT COLORADO FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE. HOW LONG WILL THAT BE?! HUH?! SIX-HUNDRED, SEVEN-HUNDRED YEARS? LONGER?! WHY WAS MY OPINION NEVER ASKED FOR? I DON'T WANT THIS! I JUST. . . want to . . . go home. . ." By this time I had stopped shaking him, but I didn't let him go. I was looking down at his shirt when I saw dark spots appear. Only then did I realize I was crying. I almost never cry, especially in front of strangers like Alfred. I quickly pull my hands off of him and started to wiped my eyes. Alfred sat up and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see that his expression was of genuine concern.

"Look, I'm sorry that we took you so suddenly. But we would have been in big trouble if we didn't…" He trailed off.

"Why me?" I sniffled.

He sighed " Out of all the people in Colorado, you were the only one who would work. We are still not sure why."

I started to feel the tears weld up again, I slapped my cheeks to get myself to stop. Alfred took my hands away from my face and pulled me into a hug. That was one of the things that surprised me about Alfred, I didn't think he would be this gentle. I don't know why, but I felt so comfortable I just completely melted into him and broke down. I don't know how long I cried, but the entire time Alfred just sat there holding me, not saying a single thing.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up, my eyes and the areas around them were sore. I blinked a few times to focus on my surroundings, wondering when I had fallen asleep. The first thing that I saw when my eyes finally focused was the captain America logo. I stared at it for a few minutes, questioning what Im looking at until I hear a quiet snore come from the top of my head. I looked up to find myself staring a sleeping Alfred in the face. My brain slowly started to put things together, my body sending signals saying that something warm and solid was draped across my side. Everything clicked at that moment and I felt my face grow hot and my heart began to race. My thoughts were a jumbled mess.

 _What the FUCK happened last night after I broke down?_

 _Why am I sleeping with ALFRED in his bed?_

 _WHY AM I IN HIS ARMS WHILE IM SLEEPING?!_

As all of this is going on in my head, I didn't notice Alfred had woken up. He groans and I flinch at the sudden noise, causing my heart to skip a beat. He moves his arm just enough so I can get away from him. I scurry across the bed too far that I fall off the side. I let out a yelp of pain and sat up rubbing my back. Alfred propped himself up on his elbow and looked over the edge of the bed with a sleepy look on his face.

"What's wrong dude?" He asked. His word were slurred with sleep. If even possible, my face grew hotter as I looked down at the ground.

"N-Nothing! B-But… might I ask why we were sleeping on the same bed?" My voice sounded weak and dry from crying.

Alfred rubbed his eyes and started feeling for his glasses. "After you stopped yelling at me, you broke down and cried for about twenty minutes. Then you fell asleep on me, I was too lazy to move you to your own bed so I just laid you down with me." He put his glasses on and smiled at me. My heart skipped again.

 _What the fuck is wrong with my me?! Stop that heart!_

Alfred got up and headed for the bathroom and said,

"You better clean up, we have to leave soon." He then entered the bathroom and shut the door. I buried my burning face into my hands and groaned loudly. After a couple of minutes I stood up and grabbed my hoodie that I had tossed aside. As I'm pulled on my shoes, Alfred comes back out of the bathroom in full uniform. He adjusted his tie and looked over at me.

"You ready to go?" I nodded my head and we headed out.

As the day before, the meeting had ended in a giant fight. I was hoping this wasn't all the time. I laid my head on my crossed arms and sighed. I jumped as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I looked up to see it was Ben and a girl. She had a quite a tan going on, it went well with her purple eyes. Her brown hair had a similar cow lick as Alfred as well as two curl looking hairs coming off her head. Her entire outfit consisted of different shades of green. I smiled and stood, shaking hands with Ben as I did so.

"Hey Ben. I have to ask, are meetings always this crazy?" I asked as I looked around.

He chuckled "Im afraid so. This is actually one of the calmest ones in a while. . ." He looked up at me and frowned.

"Jake? Have you been crying?" his question made me lift my hand to eye quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Its nothing." I reassured him. His eyebrows knotted, but only for a few seconds. He then gestured his hand to the girl next to him.

"Jake, This is Taiga , She represents the Republic of TRNP. Taiga, this is Jake, He represents Colorado." Taiga smiled at me and put her hand out. I took it and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet ya, I hope ya havin' a good time so far." The way she spoke caught me off guard. The hint of a Russian accent could be heard. But for the most part it almost sounded like she had a Brooklyn accent.

I laughed slightly "I guess you could say that. . . Mainly tired." She smiled wide.

"I can understand that, I guess its not yer cup'a tea huh?"

"I would say I'm not use to it." she nodded her head. She then perked up and excused herself. I look over to see where she was heading. She jumped and almost tackled the dark haired twin that I had seen the day before. Ben sighs.

"There she goes again. She doesn't really hide her feelings well. I wonder how Mr. Lovino puts up with it."

I look down at him. "Lovino?"

He blinked up at me then answered "Oh sorry, Lovino Vargas. He represents South Italy, while his brother Feliciano Vargas represents North Italy. Taiga has liked Mr. Lovino almost since she met him."

"Oh. Then, do you like anyone?" Ben flinched and blushed. He looked away and stuttered.

"W-Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know, Im sorry if you don't want to say anything."

He turned back towards me, his face was still a bright red. "N-No, its not that. Its just. . . I don't know how you would react with who it was. . ." He trailed off.

I scoffed "I don't care. I just want to know."

He took in a deep breath before answering. " W-Well, I. . . I've been seeing him for a few years now . . ." He mumbled.

"He? Oh. . . That's why. Im fine with whoever you like. By chance was it the guy you met up with yesterday?" All I got from Ben was a curt nod. I smile and patted his back lightly

"Its alright. I don't care. As long as you're happy." He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Since we are on the topic, do you have anyone you like?" I looked up at the ceiling and thought.

"Well I did, back in Colorado. She was a nice girl, but she had to move away a few weeks before I came here. . ." I then felt a warm breath move across my ear. I yelped loudly and slap my hand over my ear, whipping my head around to face the culprit. Alfred stood there with a beaming smile and a look of self accomplishment. I felt my heart race again and my face grow warm.

 _God damnit, Not this shit again. Calm your fucking tits heart!_

"Hey dude, you feeling ok? You look red." Alfred asked. I turned away from him, stuffing my hands into my hoddie pocket.

"I-I'm fine. Maybe hungry." I heard him laugh, and for some reason, it didn't sound as annoying.

"Well that's something I can fix easily. Come on!" He said as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. I stumble and wave Ben goodbye before facing forward and walking with Alfred. I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out to see who had messaged me.

\- drunkenRussian [DR] began pestering persnicketyAnemone [PA] at 12:29 -

DR: hey jake! ben gave me yer pesterchum! though I might as well message ya!

PA: Oh, awesome. Glad to have you on my friends list Taiga.

DR: hehe! i have to ask. are ya sure yer ok? when i first saw ya, yer eyes were pretty red.

PA:. . . Yeah, I'm fine. I let it all out last night. Right into fucking Alfred's shoulder. . .

DR: ohhhhhhhhh~ i see~

PA: What? What do you see? Whats with the squiggles at the end of your sentences?

DR: nothin'~ i'm just seein' somethin' that might happen in yer future~

PA: What are you talking about?

DR: like i said, nothin'~ see ya~!

PA: Wait! What do you mean?! TAIGA!

\- drunkenRussian [DR] ceased pestering persnicketyAnemone [PA] at 12:36 -

I groaned audibly and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Alfred looked over at me and asked.

"Whats wrong with you man?" I look at him and sigh.

"Oh nothing. Just some trouble with Taiga. . . That's all." I see him physically shiver at the sound at her name.

"Whats with the shiver Alfred?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just I've never really got along with any of the Russian countries. Not since the Cold War." He shivers again and continued to walk. I pick up my pace to catch up with him.

"Wait. So are you telling me that you're scared of Taiga? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. Come on, That's kinda wimpy."

"It's not that Im afraid of her, Its more Im afraid of her older brother so I never really talk to her."

"Ha! Never though you would be afraid of her. Whatever, I'll drop the conversation if that will make you feel better."

"It would and thank you." Yet another thing that caught me off guard.

I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Uh, yeah, No problem."

After about three weeks in Switzerland, I had just finished another tiring meeting. I headed back to the hotel room while Alfred takes care of some errands. Once I entered the room I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep quickly. When I woke up I checked my phone, no new messages. It was about 8:00 in the evening. I sit up and pick up the controller to Alfred's Xbox and turn it on. I enter Netflix and look for something to watch.

After about twenty minutes of browsing, I finally landed on a horror movie called Game Over. I had watched it many times before so it was a movie that reminded me of home. After about half a hour into the movie, Alfred comes back into the room carrying what looks like a couple of pizza boxes and some soda. He had changed back into his Captain America shirt before. He looks over at me as he sets the stuff down on a table in the corner of the room.

"What are you watching?"

"A horror. Its called Game Over. I watched it all the time at home." Alfred froze once I had said horror. He said with a slight shake in his voice

"O-Oh, do you think we could watch something else? Like the Avengers or something?"

"What? No. I just star- Wait. Don't tell me you're scared of horror movies. . ."

"HA. What? No. Of course not! Im a Hero! How could I be scared?" Just as he said that, a big jumpscare comes on the screen and he screams and scrambles onto my bed, hiding behind me.

"HOLY SHIT. PLEASE CAN WE WATCH SOMETHING ELSE?" He says talking through my shirt that he has hidden himself under. In which it made me blush again. This shit is getting old.

"No! I was here first, so Im going to finish this movie." Alfred comes back out from under my shirt and tries to grab for the controller. I get it first and hold it as far away from him as possible. We do this for about ten minutes, then Alfred tries something else and snakes his hands under my shirt and starts digging his fingers into my sides. I flinch and start to giggle, me being the very ticklish person that I am, I drop the controller and try to get him off of me.

"A-Alfred! HAHA- S-Stop! PFF- I-I c-can't h-handle this! PFF-HAHAHAHA!" I started laughing hard, begging and pleading with him to stop. But he continued on, dead set on trying to kill me with my laughter. Finally I'm able to get some strength in one of my shoves and push him off of me. Only he had grabbed me and pulled me down with him. We fell off the corner of the bed, straight onto the floor. I rubbed my forehead where it had hit the ground. As I sit up, I see how close Alfred and I are. We both stare at each other for a few seconds before both of us scurry off one another.

 _God damnit, my face feels so hot again! What the fuck is wrong?! Did I catch some European Disease? What If I die from it?!_

I look over at Alfred and to my surprise, his cheeks are flushed a cherry red. I move a little closer to him

"Hey, Alfred. You ok? You look pretty red." He flinches and


End file.
